Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to a service processor that utilizes multiple frame buffers for displaying user interfaces (UIs) of multiple applications in a windowless embedded environment.
Background
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Considerable developments have been made in the arena of server management. An industry standard called Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI), described in, e.g., “IPMI: Intelligent Platform Management Interface Specification, Second Generation,” v.2.0, Feb. 12, 2004, defines a protocol, requirements and guidelines for implementing a management solution for server-class computer systems. The features provided by the IPMI standard include power management, system event logging, environmental health monitoring using various sensors, watchdog timers, field replaceable unit information, in-band and out of band access to the management controller, simple network management protocol (SNMP) traps, etc.
A component that is normally included in a server-class computer to implement the IPMI standard is known as a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC). A BMC is a specialized microcontroller embedded on the motherboard of the computer, which manages the interface between the system management software and the platform hardware. The BMC generally provides the “intelligence” in the IPMI architecture.
The BMC may be considered as an embedded-system device or a service processor. A BMC may require a firmware image to make them operational. “Firmware” is software that is stored in a read-only memory (ROM) (which may be reprogrammable), such as a ROM, programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), etc. A BMC may be considered as an embedded-system device and also a service processor.
On an embedded device, when a single frame buffer is used, during switching between different UI applications, there will be some downtime where the screen is blank or receives no signals from the device. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism that can reduce the downtime.